Love Never Dies: MY Lyrics
by Caelia di Mekio
Summary: Songfic, drabble. Showing that I can do better than Glenn Slater. Feedback appreciated.
1. Love Never Dies

Can we ever forget

The love that we once felt?

Can we escape the fate

That life, to us, has dealt?

I don't believe we can

I know my words are true

For I can't go a day

Without remembering you.

Say you don't love me,

And turn me away.

No matter what you do,

My love for you will stay.

My heart is yours

Now and forever

Though we may part,

I stay with you

We have a bond

No-one can sever

We cannot turn

From what we knew

We cannot turn

From what we knew

Can we choose our own paths

And not regret our choice?  
>If life does not have you,<p>

My heart cannot rejoice.

Forgive me all my sins

Return me to your grace

For if you stand by me,

There' nothing I can't face.

Love is forever,

So did we change?

Why must we be subject

To something strong and strange?

My heart is yours,

Forevermore.

Come, take my hand,

Say you will lead me.

Share with me morning,

Night, and day...

Say that you love me...

Without your love,

Life has no meaning.

Give me your heart,

For mine is yours.

Love never dies.

Make ours immortal!

Let me be with you

Evermore.

Let me be with you,

I am yours.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts?


	2. Beneath A Moonless Sky

Christine:  
>So, you are here.<br>My hunch was right.  
>The Phantom reappears at last.<br>You wrote this song.  
>Yes, I can see<br>You haven't let go of the past  
>Why did you choose to do this now?<br>Why could you not just leave me be?  
>Phantom:<br>Oh, Christine, my Christine,  
>I'm in hell, yet, my angel, you're here.<br>My Christine,  
>Will you shrink from me again in fear?<br>No, Christine!  
>Don't forget what we have done!<br>That night we two lived as one  
>That long ago night...<br>Christine:  
>Our night...<br>Phantom:  
>Once, there was a night<br>Beneath a moonless sky  
>When you returned to me,<br>Though you did not say why.  
>Christine:<br>I'd recalled the night  
>When you forced me to choose<br>Both what I'd stood to gain,  
>And what there was to lose.<br>So, I found you.  
>Phantom:<br>And you saw me.  
>Christine:<br>But I looked upon you without fright.  
>Both:<br>I heard within your heart  
>The music of the night.<br>Phantom:  
>And I realized-<br>Christine:  
>Did you know then-<br>Phantom:  
>What love felt like.<br>Christine:  
>What my heart felt.<br>Both:  
>That we fin'lly could see eye to eye.<br>To have what we desired  
>Without needing to try<br>The love that we inspired  
>Beneath a moonless sky.<br>Christine:  
>And, deep in the night,<br>We both found much to learn  
>As we had journeyed past<br>The point of no return  
>Phantom:<br>Deep within the dark,  
>What we had wanted most<br>To have you in my arms  
>Both:<br>The embrace of a ghost.  
>Christine:<br>I surrendered-  
>Phantom:<br>We both yielded-  
>Christine:<br>-To your music  
>Phantom:<br>-To our passions  
>Both:<br>There was nothing that we wouldn't try  
>For we had found a love<br>That neither could deny  
>As we became as one<br>Beneath a moonless sky  
>Phantom:<br>And, then, with the sun,  
>The truth had dawned on me:<br>As long as I remain,  
>You won't ever be free<br>So, I released you,  
>With one last kiss goodbye<br>Before slipping away  
>Beneath a moonless sky.<br>Christine:  
>You knew nothing!<br>I had loved you!  
>I'd have been yours then,<br>And evermore!  
>And what choice did you leave,<br>But go back to before?  
>Phantom:<br>Did you truly...  
>Christine:<br>Why would I lie?  
>Phantom:<br>You had loved me...  
>Christine:<br>How I loved you...  
>Both:<br>But we can't go back,  
>And we know why.<br>It's now too late to change  
>What passed for you and I...<br>That night, so sweet and strange  
>Beneath a moonless sky...<br>Phantom:  
>And... now?<br>Christine:  
>Erik, don't talk of now.<br>You know...  
>There can't be now...<p> 


	3. Once Upon Another Time

Christine:  
>Life can never be as sweet<br>Or simple, as fairy tales are.  
>And problems can't be solved<br>By wishing on a star.

Maybe once upon a time,  
>We could have made our dreams come true<br>But too much time has passed  
>There's nothing we can do.<br>Too long I've tried,  
>Too long I've had to hide<br>And be someone I cannot be.

Phantom:  
>Long ago, within a dream<br>I escaped from life's masquerade  
>But breaking both our hearts…<br>Was that the price I paid?

If I ever had one day,  
>One chance to prove I wasn't wrong<br>I lost it long ago,  
>A sweet forgotten song<p>

You are my soul  
>The one that makes me whole<br>The voice that's always in my mind

Both:  
>One tale is done<br>A new one has begun  
>We don't know<br>What parts we will play

All dreams must end  
>There's no rules we can bend<p>

Phantom:  
>Please say you won't go<p>

Christine: I can't stay…

Both:  
>Maybe once upon a time… <p>


End file.
